Olivia Talbot
Olivia Talbot is an American dance student from New York City who has traveled to Paris, France to help Ladybug and Chat Noir fight against the evil Hawk Moth. She is the current holder of the Bee Miraculous, which is represented by a hairclip. With the help of her kwami, Aimee, Olivia can transform into the superhero, Bumblebee. She is an original character created and developed by tumblr users splendoras and eternalwhiterose. Appearance Olivia has an oval shaped face and hazel colored eyes. She is around 5"4 and weighs around 125 lbs. She is described as having a muscular yet slim body type. She is a dancer after all! Olivia has straight, dark brown hair that is in the style of a bob. She wears a purple blazer that has sequins along the collar. Underneath, Olivia wears a yellow spaghetti-strapped top with a low neckline. She wears sea-green colored skinny jeans on her legs and purple strapped flats on her feet. She also wears a black choker around her neck and has her bee hairclip on the left side of her head. As Bumblebee, she wears a yellow, skintight suit with black stripes and a black choker. On her face is a black mask with yellow makeup underneath. She also wears yellow cut-off gloves on her hands and black strapped flats on her feet. Her hairclip turns into a bee and has five stripes on it. Personality Olivia is described as being a very determined, courteous, intuitive, emotional and passionate kind of girl. She loves dancing, her family and friends, and her boyfriend, Félix Agreste. She is most often in a positive mood, has a fair sense of humor and her greatest joy in life is dancing. But on the other hand, Olivia struggles with being easily provoked or annoyed, resentful, jealous, impatient, and at times a little too boastful. She also has a soft spot for helping others. Her greatest fears include large bodies of water, losing her Miraculous, and being unable to dance. She tends to become enraged and/or depressed when she makes a mistake while dancing or when a villain interrupts something important is doing. As Bumblebee, she retains some of the qualities and ways that she normally acts as Olivia, but she is more cautious and likes to plan or think things fully through before acting upon them. She does great in a partnership or team setting. She takes her job as a superhero very seriously, and her main drive as a hero is fighting akumas and being a good role model/mentor for others. Due to her boastfulness, she tends to let fame and/or attention get to her head, and can easily become jealous if she is overshadowed by someone else. The only person who is aware of her secret identity is her boyfriend, Félix Agreste. Olivia always stays determined and tries her best to prevent akumas from happening or at the very least, attempting to save akumized victims. Relationships 'Félix Agreste / Chat Blanc' Félix is a classmate of Olivia's and is her current boyfriend. She met him at a talent showcase at school, where she danced and he played the violin. They originally were rivals, but later they both came to respect each other and collaborate with each other for school performances. Olivia brings out the more warmer and affectionate side of Félix, since the two became so close. She also feels the most at ease when she is with him. Félix was the former holder of the Black Cat Miraculous. Bumblebee first meets Chat Noir when she tries to stop a jewel thief, and ends up needed his assistance to take the thief down. They both started out as rivals, but later came to respect each other and work together. Yet both were oblivious to the other's secret identity.... When Chat Noir lost his Miraculous in a fight, Bumblebee discovers that he is Félix Agreste. After defeating the villain, Bumblebee decides to reveal her identity to him, showing that she is really Olivia Talbot. The two then admit their love for each other and Olivia swears to continue fighting against evil forces. Félix however, wanted to continue fighting as well, and to look out for the future holder of his lost Miraculous. So, he created the superhero identity of Chat Blanc to continue patrolling and fighting alongside Bumblebee. After the pair witness via computer the events from Stone Heart, Olivia and Félix agree to travel to Paris, France to help out the new heroes and further investigate the new villain, Hawk Moth. Olivia was ecstatic to travel to Paris, especially for the opportunity to meet Félix's little brother, Adrien and his father, Gabriel. She also is looking forward to meeting Ladybug and the new Chat Noir. Aimee Olivia's kwami, Aimee, helps her transform into Bumblebee. Aimee is a small, yellow creature with black stripes across her body. She has a large head, a tiny body, and brown eyes. She is very bee-like in her appearance, having two antennae, black stripes across her body, and a pair of small insect wings. Aimee is headstrong and sassy, while being optimistic, knowledgeable, encouraging, and kind. At times however, she is quick to anger and can become even sassier. Most of the time, they have a good relationship as partners and friends, and Olivia appreciates hearing what Aimee's thoughts and feelings are. She has also learned a lot about her abilities and past Miraculous holders from Aimee. She initially warned Olivia about revealing her identity, but after finding out that Félix was Chat Noir and lost his Miraculous, tells her that it is okay to reveal herself to him. 'Marinette Dupain-Cheng / Ladybug' Marinette is one of Olivia's first friends she makes upon her arrival to France. She meets Marinette one day when she gets lost in the streets of Paris and literally bumps into Marinette, and then asks for directions to a dance studio nearby. But a sudden downpour occurs, and Marinette takes Olivia to her family's bakery to wait for the rain to stop. While inside, the pair talk about each other's lives, and do some prepping/cleaning around the bakery. Olivia thinks that Marinette can be shy and quiet on the outside, but like her, she has a soft spot for helping others. And that after a while, she becomes more outgoing and kind. When Olivia mentions that she is currently staying with the Agreste family, Marinette nearly freaks out on her, which at first Olivia is worried about but then thinks is adorable seeing how Marinette acts when Adrien is mentioned. Marinette's parents eventually come into the bakery and see the two girls working together and having fun, and are very impressed with Olivia's help. Excited, Olivia asks them if they need any help around the bakery, to which the Dupain-Chengs answer that they would love to have her work for them. As the rainfall ends, Olivia leaves the bakery with a new friend and a new job, as she makes her way to the long-forgotten dance studio. Upon watching a video of Ladybug in action, Olivia notices and admires Ladybug for her confidence and determination when it comes to saving the day and fighting akumas. She says that Ladybug reminds her of herself from a few years ago when she first started out as a hero. But Olivia also worries that Ladybug might be too confident and that disaster might strike when she isn't expecting it, like how it happened to her and her partner back in New York City. This is one of Olivia's reasons for coming to Paris with Félix, as well as being able to team up with Ladybug and Chat Noir to stop Hawk Moth. She wants to become a mentor-like figure to Ladybug, and to pass on what knowledge she has about the Miraculouses and akumas. Bumblebee first meets Ladybug during the rooftop showdown from Climatika/Stormy Weather. 'Adrien Agreste / Chat Noir' Adrien is the younger brother of Félix and is another one of Olivia's first friends she makes upon her arrival to France. Olivia has heard Félix talk only a little about his younger brother before, but he did not go into a lot of details. She meets Adrien right after she meets with Félix's father, which at first makes her nervous thinking that he may act like him, but she is happy to be wrong. She thinks Adrien is very polite and is a lot more friendly than Félix is, and that he has a very pro-active attitude towards life. She worries that he spends so much of his time trying to please his father, with the modeling, fencing, piano, and chinese lessons instead of acting like a real teenager. She sees his as the younger sibling she never had, seeing that she is an only child. Olivia tries to treat Adrien like a normal teenager but at the same time, tries to spoil him. She also tries to give him advice on how to stand up for himself against his father, even though Félix tells her it is not her place to do so. But she just wants to see Adrien happy and being able to have a bit more freedom in his life. Later on, she also notices that he strangely smells like Camembert cheese all the time, and it tends to remind her of when Félix was Chat Noir and had a kwami who was obsessed with the cheese.... At first, Olivia is surprised and a bit saddened to learn that the Black Cat Miraculous had a new owner, and that a new Chat Noir was fighting crime. She is still reminded of when her boyfriend Félix was Chat Noir, and how they were a team together back in New York City. But she reminds herself to not project Félix's Chat Noir onto the new Chat Noir, and to give him a chance. From the little footage that she has seen of Chat Noir, she sees that he is much more calm and collected when it comes to facing an enemy, and that he likes to joke around and flirt with Ladybug a lot. She also thinks that he uses way too many cat puns for her taste, and worries that Félix might pick up on some of them. Bumblebee first meets Chat Noir during the rooftop showdown in Climatika/Stormy Weather. Abilities -tbe- Fanfiction A Tale of the Bee Miraculous by splendoras on AO3 Quotes -tbe- Trivia * Félix's nickname for Olivia is "Petite Olive".It comes from the fact that the name "Olivia" means "Olive tree" in Latin. * Olivia's first memory that comes to her mind is when she was very little, a honeybee landed on her nose and stung her... she also remembers crying a lot after that. * Olivia has a black and white cat back home named Pickles. She always jokes around that she can see herself in the future being a crazy cat lady. * Before she participated in dance, Olivia dreamed of becoming a veterinarian. But after signing up for ballet classes and performing in her first recital, she then knew she wanted to become a dancer. * Speaking of cats, Olivia's most prized possession is a key-chain with a black and white cat on it, Félix had it made for her as a gift. * In her free time, Olivia likes to watch reality TV shows (one of her guilty pleasures), listen to classical music, and read magazines about fashion. * Olivia's favorite ballets include Le Sacre du Printempts (The Rite of Spring), The Nutcracker, Cinderella, and Swan Lake. * Even though ballet is Olivia's main focus when it comes to dancing, she also likes contemporary dance and likes to experiment with choreography. * If she wasn't a ballet dancer, Olivia thinks she would have been a figure skater. Gallery Olivia.jpg|Art by Pixel Gamer @gaiaonline 7lFBgCc.png|Art by Enpuresu @gaiaonline xx2_by_shingalaxy-d9wdpx0.png|Art by shin galaxy @gaiaonline 1_77.png|Art by miaoaoo @gaiaonline Zoig8K8.png|Art by Urmille @gaiaonline splendoras_commission_by_acrylicferret-d9vq8ug.png|Art by SoulfulMoon @gaiaonline ibCD05K.png|Art by multiple wounds @gaiaonline dfsdfsdfsdfsdfsdfsdf_zpslwp6l8xm.png|Art by QueenMacaron @gaiaonline 8686f0f94b8614e89e7bad472cf38330.png|Art by L0SE @gaiaonline 14dggt3.png|Art by monochromama @gaiaonline tumblr_o3pzxcnMis1rd3um3o2_540.png|Art by Beanut @gaiaonline tumblr_o1jdyviwaA1uem7z9o1_1280_zpspn8imhh4.png|Art by vinnieg33 @gaiaonline 16jmrtj.jpg_zpsywbbbq3u.png|Art by Slave-Kohai @gaiaonline nPH82Xo_zpsgkgelsup.png|Art by Kenttokaji @gaiaonline splendoras_by_papercactus-d9tulym.png|Art by PaperCactus22 @gaiaonline wait_what_by_bredcrmb-d9r5jk9_zpskzyvzuvy.png|Art by normech @gaiaonline fQ20PaF2_zpseose4vkr.jpg|Art by Miyasuu @gaiaonline splendoras1_zpsomhmnmtj.png|Art by 54ew5ag4weg @gaiaonline tumblr_o5ci0pDwl91saquepo1_540.png|Art by 5ftre @gaiaonline 12899977_1073618159327888_209377973_n.jpg|Art by Mariel Montoya @facebook En1q4CI zpsld8miiub.png|Art by Goreday @gaiaonline SFnCJnF.png|Art by Sangcoon @gaiaonline tumblr_o5hy3fkbrP1v6ybv6o1_1280.png|Art by danziin @gaiaonline AiBdorq.png|Art by Meiima @gaiaonline GMQbFZ4.png|Art by inkle @gaiaonline Category:Miracusona Category:Heroes Category:Female